


Sorry I didn't see you there

by GalaxySpawn



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of other rainbow six characters, One Shot, Original Character(s), Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySpawn/pseuds/GalaxySpawn
Summary: Lucy the GSG 9 team medic decides she desperately needs some time off base. On the way out she runs into Jordan Trace AKA Thermite. Something's definitely wrong with the kid so he decides to tag along with her as she heads off base.So truth be told I actually wrote this for a creative writing class. I have such a hard time with plot and conclusions with my own story's so I write fan stuff to help with that. This is a one shot.





	Sorry I didn't see you there

Sitting here in my section of the medical Wing, hugging my knees as tightly as I can. I'm hoping to hide my face so that no one can see how much of a mess I am. today wasn't any different than the past couple months on base, but today of all days I wish it would have been different. That maybe someone would have come in that needed some help. Hell have even been something super simple like a scraped knee. Anything. Just so I wasn't left alone with my thoughts all day. 13 years today, and I spent all day just sitting here. Now it's late, everyone is either asleep or chilling out for the night. I need to get off this base, even just for a few hours. Where would I go? I'll figure it out on the way. I just need to go, get out of here. Takes me a minute to get up, try not to look like a total mess. As I sit here waiting for my eyes to dry, maybe not be so red I look around my small section of the medical wing. It was like an office cubicle, just big enough to have the needed medical equipment and a bit of walking room. There's seven of these sections in total, plus the surgery room and Doc's office. Eventually I stand up, grab my coat and car keys. Start to leave hoping to God I don't run into anyone. Really don't feel like small talk. 

After navigating the halls I finally make it to the door that leads out to the parking lot. Turns out staring at the ground as you walk through a door isn't the most brilliant idea ever. As I walked I ran face-first into something tall and soaking wet from the rain. Jumping back I end up landing on my ass like an idiot.  
“what in the- oh man I'm so sorry I didn't see you there.” A voice rang out from the figure. Looking up I see Jordan Trace is standing in the doorway. he's wearing a hoodie and jeans, absolutely soaked head to toe. His short peppered black and grey hair sticking to his forehead. That's when it changed, his face went from a forced apologetic smile to the look of concern. Guess my face was still pretty red.  
“Hey you okay, I didn't hit you too hard did I?” The texan asked before I can respond his previous comments.  
“I'm fine” even I could hear the crack in my voice. I look away quickly trying to avoid giving Clues but I'm not alright. If I'm honest it was pretty obvious, but maybe he'll take a hint and leave me alone. Suddenly there's a hand reaching down in front of me. I've heard the others talk about how bad his hands were but I've never actually seen them before. Burn scars covered both hands, they go up about half way to his elbows, they were at least a few years old or at least the original scars were. Garnets description of him comes to mind “Explosives expert who lacks self preservation”. He keeps them wrapped up with some soft looking medical bandage, I assume to cover them up keep it out of view. Although he doesn't do a very good job about it. I heard it was one of his experimental explosive charges that had faulty wiring. Caught fire as he was setting the test up.  
“Least I can do is help you up huh?” He said after a second. Reluctantly I grabbed his hand realizing I've been staring too long and didn't want to seem like a jerk. He pulls me to my feet then shoves both hands in his jacket pocket. God is that because of me? I shouldn't have been staring so long, just never seen them up close before.  
“So where are you headed this late at night?” He's prodding. Trying to figure out what's wrong? Honestly I don't care I just want to leave.  
“just gonna head off base for a bit.” I say forcing a smile that most likely looks all too fake. He nods and looks down the hallway almost like he's debating something?  
“Who's going with you? Don't mean to be nosy, just gotta make sure rules are being followed” he asked looking back at me.  
“Just myself.” I say almost as more of a question.  
“Did no one tell you the rule about going off base?” He asked.  
“No…” I read the rules, there's nothing about going off base besides all gear must stay here.  
“Oh huh thought they would have told you. Buddy system. If you go off base you gotta have someone with you. Town isn't too fond of us on base, it's just a safety precaution” he said grudging his shoulders.  
“Oh” sounds like a load of crap but the reason makes sense I guess.  
“if you need I'll go with you, just about to go looking for someone to go into town with. I mean if that's ok with you of course.” I don't like my options right now, if I say yes he's going to be prodding more, if I say no I'm stuck on base. I don't like it but definitely won't be able to find another person willing to go.  
“Yeah ok, uh let's go” not sure if this is a good idea but at this point I'm desperate to leave.  
“All right sweet, here I'll drive. Base pays for my gas.” He said with a smile. Nodding, we both walk out to the parking lot. 

Base is a good half-hour from town, which makes sense. Easier to run training exercises that way. This also means we had a long car ride. It's quiet for the first 15 minutes or so. I tried to keep my focus outside, watch The Hills. Didn't want to make a scene or look like more of a mess. Although I will admit that my gaze kept going back to his hands. I heard Doc talking with one of the medical staff a while back, they were talking about the burns. Docs was saying something about how his hands are super sensitive to things such as temperature or touch. Apparently he avoids handshakes and the like. So why did he offer to help me up?  
“so uh you're the medical staff... Person? For the GSG 9 team right? Sorry not too sure the official title.” He finally asked breaking the silence and pulling me out of my thoughts.  
“Oh yeah. I just say team medic.” This isn't bad I can answer questions like this.  
“names…. Lily right?” He asked almost immediately after I answered the first question.  
“Lucy” kinda shocked he got that close, almost as shocked that he remembered what team I was medic for.  
“Damn sorry I thought I had it. Won't forget it now though” he said smiling back at me then turn to look back at the road. It was an honest smile, not forced.  
“I heard you've been having trouble with them lately.” Jordan inquired.  
“Um yeah, they prefer to see Doc, which I mean is fine” that's a lie, it's not really fine. My one job and I can't even do it cause they won't see me for help.  
“Yeah, don't let it get to you, most of the guys on base have trust issues, especially with new people. Medical is a very scary thing if you don't trust the person. They'll come around just give it time” he stated. That's actually the first time anyone's really explained it that way. Makes a lot of sense.  
“Never thought of it that way” 100% truth, I have just been thinking they didn't really like me.  
“Yeah they can bit a bit cruel at times but a lot of them have been through it so don't take it personally. Especially Dominic, guys been through literal hell. Just give it some time” he replied. You know if today wasn't, well today I might actually feel a bit better. It was quiet for a few minutes. There was nothing I wanted to say, and I guess he ran out of questions to ask. Which truth be told I was grateful for. 

It was quiet until we reached the edge of town.  
“So what are your plans? I'm ok with pretty much anything” he said glancing back at me. Honestly I wasn't sure where to go, I had planned to figure it out on the way.  
“I just wanted to get some air off base” which was for the most part true.  
“Alright, well you don't have any where specific you want to go and neither do I. Hey Mike's always saying the bar in town isn't too bad, want to check that out?” He asked once again looking back at me. God it's like he needs to have constant eye contact to even hold a conversation.  
“Yeah sounds good with me” out of everything that's probably the best idea he's had all night. Once again it was quiet on the rest of the way to the bar. 

______________

The smell of cigarettes and beer hit her like a truck as they walked in to the bar. Jordan didn't seem to mind all that much, as if he was used to it or even smelled worse. They or he made his way through the room to the bar, she just followed closely behind not wanting to be left alone. Yet she did want to be left alone, but not in this place, this setting. He sat down at the bar and she did the same sitting next to him. After they settled down Jordan looked around and waved the bartender over to order drinks.  
“What'r you drinking?” He asked leaning on the counter.  
“Beer for myself-” he paused and looked to Lucy.  
“Uh.. bourbon please” she said with a half smile.  
“On the rocks or neat?” He asked shifting toward her.  
“Uhh on the rocks, sorry” she replied. The man nodded and walked off. Jordan looked over his shoulder at her.  
“Bourbon? Didn't strike as the type for bourbon.”  
“My Dad used to drink it, give me small sips of it when I was little” she replied voice drifting. Jordan just nodded and looked back towards the bar. The bartender came back after a short time and set the drinks down then walked away to go help another person. It was quiet for a bit while they both took sips of their drinks. She noticed as they were drinking he would hold a napkin between his hand and the drink, she figured this was so it wasnt so cold. Finally Jordan turns to Lucy fully facing her.  
“Ok I gotta ask, why are they always wearing jeans? I mean and the helmets with earmuffs? Is that like standard GSG 9 uniform?” almost as soon as he asked the question she snorted nearly spilling her drink. She started to laugh a bit as she set her drink down.  
“I've had the same question” she said in between laughs.  
“Although your not one to judge with those weird goggles you wear” as the words came out of her mouth her eyes grew wide.  
“I'm sorry i didn't mean to-”  
“No no it's fine, they are kinda weird” he said laugh and turning back to the bar to take a drink.

They went on joking and laughing about different things they find funny about the base. How Mike is the only one who can make a decent cup of coffee at the base, or how Eliza seems like she's always on the phone with someone important. They were both genuinely having a good time, Lucy barely noticed the man who sat down next to her. It wasn't until she felt and a hand on her back that she whipped around to her right trying to find the source.  
“Hey hey easy lady, man it's hard to get your attention” the man to her right said as he held up both his hands.  
“Let me buy you a drink? You don't have to talk to this old guy, we can have a good time” he said with a smile that genuinely creeped her out.  
“No.. no thanks, I'm not interested im just here to have a drink with my friend” she said as she tried to turn around back to Jordan. Before she turn around there was a hand on her arm pulling her back around.  
“Common lady, you really want to be hanging out with this old guy? Can't even hold a drink like a normal human being.” He said gesturing towards Jordan. She pulled her arm out of his grasp when suddenly.  
“Hey pal, she said she's not interested, that's your cue to leave” Jordans voice rang from behind her. The man stood up and moved closer to Jordan.  
“Look man, I'm just trying to have a nice conversation with the pretty lady, your kinda ruining the mood grandpa” he said trying to show off. Jordan stood up as well, clearly being the taller of the two.  
“Hey I said I'm not interested please just leave us alone, just here for a drink” Lucy said trying to defuse the situation.  
“I think your not interested cause this old guy here is ruining the mood. Maybe he should be the one to leave” the man said looking back to Lucy once again with a half smile.  
“Pal just leave her alone” Jordan said putting one hand on the counter.  
“Look Gramps let's not get ugly, you just leave, me and the lovely lady here will have a good time” he said being all too cocky.  
“Your right let's not get ugly, leave” Jordan retorted back at the man. He nodded wiped his mouth and sent his fist was flying. It hit Jordan straight in the face causing him to take a few steps back.  
“Jesus, look pal you really don't want to do this, just walk away” Jordan said rubbing his jaw. Lucy was frozen still, she couldn't move a finger. Her hands covered her mouth, eyes wide just watching. Something was oddly familiar to her but not in a good sense.  
“Pretty sure I do, gotta show you some manners when someone asks you to go away” the man said, then sent another fist flying towards Jordan, which he easily avoided. Stepping to side and grabbing the man's arm.  
“Common man just stop” he said but the man just wouldn't listen. He broke free from Jordan's grasp and sent another fist towards his face. This time he wasn't as fast to move out of the way and was hit full force. He reeled back and almost hit the bar. A couple more punch were thrown by the man before a few people started to watch and the bartender had caught wind of the fight.  
“Gentleman, no fighting in the bar take it outside. Wait, Louis what have I told you about bothering the other patrons, get out of here now!” he said to the man who started the fight. The man huffed said some profanity under his breath and stomped off.  
“Look I'm really sorry about that guy. I do have to ask you to leave though. The other patrons aren't too comfortable with you being from that base near town. I'm really sorry man” the bartender said leaning on the counter near Jordan. He nodded and started to walk out. Lucy was still sitting there eyes wide. She turned back to the bar and pulled out her wallet, blankly staring at the bar top. She started to hand her card to pay for the drinks but the bartender pushed the card back towards her.  
“On the house, I'm sorry about what happened. Tell your buddy some of us do appreciate you guys on base” he said shaking his head. She nodded and put her wallet away. Before leaving she turned around.  
“Hey can I get some ice in a bag?” 

She found him leaning on his truck outside the bar. He was looking in the side view mirror touching a rag to his busted lip.  
“Here” she handed him the small bag of ice. He stood up and looked back at her slightly confused.  
“Thanks, you alright?” He asked as he took the bag and pressed it to his eye. She nodded slowly avoiding eye contact.  
“You sure?” He ask adjusting his footing, leaning on the truck.  
“Yeah, here let me see” she said.  
“This? This is fine I've had worse from my sister's kitten. Guy can't hit to save his life” he said with a laugh.  
“Say that to the bruise on your eye or that lip” she retorted crossing her arms. Her face was red, she was blinking fast, nothing new but she was once again avoiding eye contact with Jordan. He had just got her to start talking a bit then that guy came along.  
“ill get it looked at later. Let's get out of here before they call Doc and we are both in trouble” he said with a smile.

It was roughly midnight when they got back to base, all was quiet when they walked in the door.  
“Common let's get that looked at” she said as she grabbed his hand pulling him towards the medical wing. Lucy immediately knew what she did wrong as soon as she did it but it was too late, she couldn't take it back. He pulled back almost as soon as she grabbed his hand, shoving both of them in his pocket.  
“I'm fine, gonna hit the hay” he said as he started to walk the opposite direction. She didn't chase after him, she didn't try to apologise. She knew it didn't matter. Left alone, she started to make her way to her room.

Jordan woke to a slight sting on his lip, it was bleeding again. He groaned and rolled over to face the clock.  
5:49  
With an eye roll he sat up rubbing the back of his neck. After getting ready for the day he headed out of his room and started to make his way towards the cafeteria. The smell of coffee was strong in the air, and that's exactly what he needed. As he was walking a familiar voice sounded behind him.  
“You. I've been looking for you. With me, let's go!” He turned around to see Garnet standing with her arms crossed glaring at him. She had dark skin and long blue dreadlocks. She was relatively thin and of average height. Not surprisingly she was wearing her scrubs. He knew her as his teams medic. It was known all too well that listening to what she says is in everyone's best interest.  
“My Med room, now!”, she snapped with a demanding voice.  
“Coffee first?” He asked, gesturing in the direction of the cafeteria. She shook her head and started walking towards the medical wing, he sighed and followed. 

“Sit.” Was the first thing she said as they walked into her station. The room was relatively empty, as most of the medical staff hadn't yet started for the day. He listened and sat on the exam table. She started to look through drawers of medical supplies trying to find the items she needed.  
“Wanna tell me what happened last night?” She inquired, turning around holding a few items which she neatly set on the table.  
“Bar fight, it was pretty cool. You should have seen the other guy” he replied yawning.  
“Mmhmm, that's not what I heard. I heard you didn't even throw a punch”, she said as she grabbed a small piece of gauze and dampened it.  
“So what happened?” She asked starting to clean out the cut on his lip.  
“Well if you know what happened then why are you asking me?” he questioned.  
“My mom always said “better to hear the truth from the thieves mouth”, so what happened?” Garnet replied pointedly as she finished cleaning the cut.  
“I'm not a thief so doesn't apply to me” Jordan chuckled. She paused and glared at him for a moment then went back to what she was doing.  
“Well, I went to that bar in town with the kid Docs been training. Some guy wouldn't leave her alone, i told him to back off then all of a sudden fists started flying. Eventually the bartender kicked us out.” He finally announced as she was checking his eyes with a flashlight.  
“You and I both know you are more than capable of not letting some drunk guy hit you” she said glaring at him after putting the flashlight down.  
“See I take a few hits not fight back, helps the town not see us as the big bad guys” he voiced with a shrug.  
“I take it you talked to Lucy” he guessed after a bit.  
“Considering she's my roommate, yeah I talked to Lucy. Poor thing was pretty shaken up about the whole ordeal” She noted turning around and started writing something down.  
“Kid alright?” He asked rubbing his eyes.  
“Now there's another thing. Why the sudden concern? Until last night I didn't think you two had talked to each other before? You know you're twice as old as her, as her friend I seriously gotta question-”  
“Hey, hey, hey, it's nothing like that. I ran into the kid last night she seemed pretty upset. In my experience you don't let someone go out at night alone like that.” He said cutting her off. She looked back over her shoulder at him and nodded slowly, then went back to doing something on her desk. For a few minutes all that was heard was the scratching of a pencil on paper.  
“She's fine” Garnet finally informed him. Once again it grew quiet. She was moving between the cabinet of supplies to her desk to write something down then back to the cabinet.  
“Look I know how you are, with you hands and all you don't need to explain to me, but don't be so hard on Lucy. She felt awful about it.” Garnet finally broke the silence turning around and leaning on the desk.  
“I was just tired last night, wanted to head to bed” he explained. She crossed her arms at his comment.  
“You and I both know that's a lie. I know how you get about it. Just…” She huffed and turned back to the desk. Seeing no point in arguing he simply nodded.  
“past few days she's been…. Distant, if I had to guess it's because of the what yesterday was… not what happened, it…..” she sighed and went to the cabinet to sort through some things.  
“Yesterday was the anniversary of her father's death. Home invasion gone wrong, poor thing had to watch from a closet” she stated shaking her head.  
“Damn poor kid” he mumbled.  
“Yeah, so don't take anything she did last night personally, it was not an easy day for her” Garnet requested as she finished writing and filing the papers away.  
“Alright your good to go, no more bar fights though alright?” She teased.  
“Ay ay captain” he replied with a grin and got up.  
“And hey, thanks for watching out for her” she said with a smile as he left.  
“Gotta watch out for our own” he announced as he walked out to finally get some coffee.


End file.
